


Twilight Tales - One shots/Writing Prompts

by MemoryOfTheStars



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Cullen Coven - Freeform, Multi, Other, POV Multiple, Vampires, Volturi, What-If, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryOfTheStars/pseuds/MemoryOfTheStars
Summary: I have tons of ideas for one-shots/mini-stories of Twilight, and I decided to start writing them down.So enjoy all the tales my mind can come up with! Most will probably be quick reads.Please feel free to suggest a prompt for me to write about!





	Twilight Tales - One shots/Writing Prompts

I stood in the room staring in awe. Each vampire in the room possessed extraordinary beauty, however, the three in front of me possessed an even greater beguiling glamour. They were surely centuries older than I. Knowledge, confidence and power radiating from them.  
  
Still, I was baffled. How had they known of my existence when I had only recently learned of theirs? How did they know anything about me?  
  
My eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out. But, too many vampires lingered close by, there was no way around them. I was trapped. The guard vigilant, waiting for me to make a mistake, so they could tear me limb from limb. They kept the three on the thrones well-protected, not a finger would touch any of them. There was no way to win this fight.  
  
Each leader wore a different expression: The left, pain, and depression, he'd given up on life, the right, callous anger, and the one in the middle wore a neutral guise, a vibe of hospitality emitted from him. Until I saw that smile, that godforsaken grin that told me my time left on this earth was decided solely by this man. He took a step forward and I stepped away, hands wrapped around my limbs while forcing me to the floor.   
  
He was the God of this world, and I was an ant.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this prompt was in a group I'm part of on facebook. The original prompt was "Your reaction when first meeting the Volturi."
> 
> I was inspired and created this young female vampire(I imagined her with short blonde hair), she's been around for quite some time(not specified) but is clearly not newborn. After years of wandering the world, she'd never run into the Volturi, nor had her creator told her their laws. This creator turned her accidentally -much like Carlisle's creator- and left her to figure everything out on her own. 
> 
> Without guidance, she broke their laws.
> 
> Seeing as she's obviously been around for a bit, what laws she broke is up to the reader, as is her fate. 
> 
> What do you think she did and was she executed for it? 
> 
> Again, feel free to give me some prompts!


End file.
